A League of Animals
by MaskedWolfOfTheNyght34
Summary: When an encounter with Circe leaves the Justice League's seven founding members as animals it't up to the rest of the League to help them turn back. But will their attempts to turn the founding memebers back help or just turn the situation worse?
1. Chapter 1

This is a different version of the episode This Little Piggy where it was all the founders (including Hawkgirl) get turned into animals. I feel like some of the characters might be OOC I haven't really written a Justice League Fanfiction story before and I would like some tips on how to write the second chapter better. Now on with the story.

A League Of Animals

The seven founders of the Justice League stood on top of building over looking the Iceberg Lounge where men and women were walking out of. They were patiently waiting for Intergang to make their move except Flash who had his eyes closed and snoring softly as he leaned against a gargoyle much to the annoyance of the others especially Batman.

"For the last time West, will you shut up?" He growled finally. Flash eyes opened.

"Well sorry, I'm tired. It's 2:00 in the morning and it's kind of obvious Intergang isn't going to steal the Rosetta Stone. So we should just head back and go back to our soft cozy beds." Batman was about to snap at him before an alarm sounded below.

"There." He shot a grapple at the building and was gone. The rest of them followed, leaving Flash and Shayera behind.

"Saved by the bell." Shayera teased him before flying down to the alley, mace in hand. Flash gave a small yawn before dashing down the building and into the alley where instead of Intergang there was only a single common female thief clothed all in black

"See I told you it wasn't Intergang Bats. And you didn't believe me" Flash said smugly resulting in a Bat-Glare and Flash fell silent.

The thief's light blue eyes narrowed as she surveyed the seven heroes.

"Well well well, if it isn't the mighty Justice League. I guess you have me out numbered." She said almost tauntingly. Green Lantern stepped forward his ring glowing with power.

"And I would suggest you stand down. I'll take the crowbar." He held out his hand. The thief smirked.

"Whatever you say." She threw the crow bar at him, in mid air it morphed from steel to a red and yellow viper, Green Lantern dodged it with ease and the viper slithered further into the alley, where it was swallowed by the shadows. The founders all got into fighting positions. This was no ordinary thief.

"That trick always went over big in Egypt." The thief smirked white light surrounded her. When it vanished the thief's black suit was gone, in its place was a green armor with gold and matching boots and purple hair that went below her shoulders. None of the heroes recognized her except Wonder Woman.

"Circe" She snapped, "What are you doing here you were banished."

"They needed more space down below in the Pit of Eternal Torment so they paroled me." The sorceress answered, haughtily.

Superman looked at his enraged team mate some what confused.

"You know her?" Diana nodded her face darkened.

"Circe was a sorceress who had a nasty habit of turning innocent people to animals." Circe sneered at them,

"I'm good at it too. It would be such a waste not to use it."

J'onn Jones stepped forth, "Then let's not give her another chance." The founders leapt at her ready for battle, but Circe lifted a hand and a dazzling white light encompassed them and they all fell unconscious to the ground.

Shayera was the first one to wake up. Her vision was still blurred from Circe's attack. Slowly she got up and immediately realized something was wrong. She was shorter than usual. Could Circe have shrunk her? Shayera looked down at her feet, but they weren't there. Instead there were two black paws with four tiny claws. She yelped in surprise and stumbled back, only to trip and fall on something very bushy. She glanced over her shoulder and found a red tail ringed with yellow and a black tip. Well that summed it up, Circe had turned her into an animal, a red panda to be exact. Did she transform the others as well? Shayera looked to her right. Where there was suppose to be Green Lantern was a creature with long course brown fur a narrow head and very long snout; an anteater. His small round ear twitched and he lifted his head, blinking his small eyes.

"John are you alright." Shayera asked trying to walk over to him but tripping on her black furred paws.

"Fine" He replied, "Just a little dizzy. You?" He looked over at her and his eyes widened. "Shayera You're a, a" John stammered.

"A red panda, I know," She finished, "But you should probably look at yourself." He looked down and shrieked at the sight of his big, long clawed paw. But before he could say anything a scream came from adjacent to them. Adjusting her eyes to the darkness, Shayera saw a tortoise craning its long, wrinkly gray neck to like at the shell on its back.

"I'm a tortoise!" Came Wally's voice from the tortoise's mouth. "A stupid tortoise. I'm the fastest man alive, I can't be a slow tortoise." Flash wailed loudly.

"Wally," Green Lantern growled, "Be quiet. We're all animals so stop your complaining." That stopped Flash's moaning and he looked interestingly at them.

"Really? What animal are you GL?" He asked excitedly.

"Well Shayera's a red panda and I'm an anteater." Flash burst laughing, causing a figure beside him to stir.

"What's so funny Wally?" Said Diana's voice sounded annoyed. She hadn't noticed their current form yet. Wally didn't answer her, he was too busy laughing. Shayera spoke up,

"It's because we've turned into animals. I'm a red panda and John's an anteater. What are you?" Pause then,

"I'm an elk and J'onn is a tapir." This caused the tortoise too laugh even more. Diana glared at him. "Wally stop laughing!" She kicked him with her hoof. "You could be drawing attention to us."

"Sorry just this whole situation is so funny."

"Even if you are a slow tortoise?" Flash stopped laughing immediately. J'onn looked around

"Where are Superman and Batman?" He asked.

"I'm here." Came Superman's voice. He walked forward in the form of an elephant shrew, looking thoroughly embarrassed.

The others had no idea how to respond. Green Lantern switched subjects.

"So where's Batman." A growl responded from his left.

"I'm right here." An inky black wolf stepped forth with glowing ember orange eyes right next to John. The anteater looked at him startled,

"No fair" Whined Flash, "How come Bats gets to be a cool animal?" Batman bared his fangs,

"I didn't get to choose it West, so stop complaining. The first thing we need to do is get to the cave, we can teleport to the Watchtower from there. We need to turn back to normal, some of the League's magicians, like Zatanna can help us turn back to normal. We're not too far but we need to keep a low profile." Superman nodded,

"Sounds like a plan, the sooner we're back to normal, the sooner we can find Circe." Flash began sniggering.

"Whatever you say pip squeak." Batman gave him a wolf glare as he began to walk further into the alley.

"You're the youngest out of all of us but you're the first one to get wrinkles West, if I were you I wouldn't be laughing at Superman being a shrew." Flash fumed,

"That's not funny Bats. Not at all!" He bellowed at the wolf before slowly trying to catch up.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I hope this chapter is as good as the first one. I might edit later. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to DC comics.**

The seven animals were cranky as they walked through the alleys making their way slowly to Batman's Cave. They kept snapping and fighting with each other. And to make things worse they were making slow progress; they had to stop occasionally for the former fastest man alive to catch up.

"John carry Wally. He's slowing us down and if we hurry we should get there before morning." Batman growled finally. John grumbled angrily and lowered himself to the ground. Wally slowly got on, smirking to the rest. The group moved quicker than before but had to endure Wally's snoring now.

"Please tell me we're almost there." Superman groaned.

"We are here." Batman said as he leapt through some bushes. A few feet in front of them was the cave like a huge gaping mouth.

"Just in time too." Diana added looking at the brightened sky.

"Let's hurry the faster we get inside the quicker we can get back to normal." Shayera said, "Its your cave. Lead the way." She motioned for Batman. The wolf took the lead with the others close behind.

The cave was mostly dark but their new animal eyes adjusted to the darkness so they can see where they were going although occasionally they would accidentally step on each others' tails as they descended further into the cave. At long last they reach their destination.

While Batman rushed to the computer the others sat down and panted. Wally had finally woken up.

"We're here?" He asked.

"Obviously." Jo'nn answered, "Had a nice nap?"

"Lucky." Green Lantern interrupted grumpily.

"It was an accident!" Flash argued.

"Well that's the last time I carry you. My back hurts now." Green Lantern snapped and stalked away from Wally.  
"I'm surprised we made it here without any physical fights seeing as how grumpy we all are." Superman said to Batman surveying Green Lantern's and Flash's argument. Batman stalked to his computer with the elephant shrew at his side.

"I just wish they could save it for when we find Circe." Batman glanced at his team mates as Diana and J'onn held back a furious John and Shayera held back Wally. "I think you should go stop them now." Superman frowned.

"Why me?"

"Several reasons: you started this team, you're the leader and I'm the only one that can successfully operate the computer."

"Point taken." He said before rushing to stop the anteater and the tortoise. Batman placed his front paws on the computer. He tried type in the teleport command but with his paws made it extremely hard to do so. He snarled this might take a while

Green Arrow was counting down the time left till his unexpected Monitor Duty was over. It was suppose to be Shayera's but she had yet to return back along with the other founders from their mission in Gotham. So Green Arrow had to take it over with B'wana Beast who in his opinion was completely weird. He tipped back in his chair, just four more minutes and he would be free from this punishment. Three more minutes, two. Suddenly the teleported activated. Blue light flashed over it. Green Arrow grinned although it was almost over he might get of earlier if it was the founders teleporting in. But it wasn't. There were seven exotic animals: a red panda an anteater, a tortoise, a tapir, an elk, an elephant shrew and a wolf. Green Arrow fell off his chair in surprise. Swiftly he got up, knocked an arrow and pulled the string back, ready to shoot.

"Arrow wait. Don't shoot." Shouted B'wana Beast from the opposite of the Monitor Womb. Green Arrow tensed but didn't release his arrow.

"What is it?" He snapped at the other hero.

"Those aren't normal animals."

"What do you mean?"

"Well those animals are the founders."


End file.
